Love Drabbles
by Day of Diana
Summary: Starring all of your favorite boys from the cast of South Park! Multiple parings, multiple people. Enjoy the smorgasbord of these 100 drabbles. Male slash, mostly.


_Fucked Up Love Stories_

_Starring all of your favorites from the cast of South Park! Multiple parings, multiple people. Enjoy the smorgasbord of these 100 drabbles. Male slash, mostly. _

_**Pairing: **__Style (StanxKyle)_

_**Theme: **__Hat & Mittens (a.k.a angsty fluff!) _

_**Number of Words: **__579_

_**Rating: **__K_

_**Recommended Listening: **__'May I' by Trading Yesterday_

_Let's start off with a classic! Style happens to be one of my personal feel-good favorites. So sit yer ass down, and read this sweet little drabble. That's an order, you ukes!____Oh, and by the by... these guys are all in high school, idk which grade yet. _

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"It's cold today."

"Yeah, Kyle. Same as always."

"Yeah."

_Same as yesterday, and the day before. But do you know something, Stan?_

"Shit. That bus better get here soon, or I'll freeze my ass off!"

"Ha ha."

_Something's different today, Stan. _

"And where're Cartman and Kenny? They're hella late. Again."

"That fatass and skinny bastard are probably skipping school. Again."

"Pfffft. Yeah, you're right."

_Where are your mittens today, Stan? Where is your hat? _

"God damnit. It's so cold."

"Hey, Stan?"

"What, dude?"

"Uh... um... your shitty hat and mittens... you don't have them today?"

_What happened to them? Did someone take them from you?_

"Yeah, man. I...uh... I left them at home."

"Dude, weak. You know a lot of heat can escape from your head and hands, right? It's bad for your body when it's so fucking cold out."

"I know. But, like you said, they're pretty shit stuff anyway."

"Hn."

_Stan? You'd tell me if something was going on, right?_

"Hey... Stan."

"What?"

"Do you wanna borrow my hat and mittens? Just until the bus comes, though."

"Um... yeah, sure. Thanks, Kyle."

_Your fingers brush mine as you take my mittens from me. I hold in a small intake of breath. _

"No problem, man. It's just until the bus comes, though."

"I know, I know. Gimme your hat."

_I want to say, "Take if off of me slowly, like the way you undress Wendy as you get ready for a good, solid fuck." But I don't. I will give you anything you want. _

"Here, dude."

_I will give you anything you want._

"Ah, sick. Your hair is stuck to the inside!"

"Don't be a pussy. Put it on."

_And you do. Would you... would you give me anything I want, too? _

"Oh, hey, look. Kenny and Cartman are here."

"I have eyes, man. I can see them."

_Kenny's cheeks are red. Redder than normal. Cartman's his usual, bigoted big-ass self. _

"S'up, dude. Jew-fro."

"Mmfmmfmmfffmmf."

"Hey, Kenny, Cartman."

"Hi Kenny. Fatass."

"Whatever."

_Fuck you, you Nazi pig shit. _

"So... are ahl of youh guyze reahdeh forh the big presentation this afternooneh?"

"We're so getting an A+ on that project, we're gonna blow yours out of the water, asswipe."

"Noh way, Kahl. We're gonnah rock the class so hard that you won't be able to wahlk for a week."

_God damnit, Cartman. Do you realize how fucking gay that sounded?_

"Mfmphmfphmmmffmph."

"Hahahaha! You tell them, Kenny!"

"Oh, shut up, Cartman. You'll be lucky if you get a C+."

_Henh. Nice comeback, Stan. Even if you didn't curse, you still got the job done. _

"Here comes the bus, dudes."

"We knohw that, Kahl. We're not blihnd, unlike the Jehws who were tooh blihnd tooh-"

"Shut up, fat-boy!"

_So we board the bus. _

_Stan forgot to return my hat and mittens before getting on. _

_When we get to school, though..._

"Oh, Kyle. Sorry, man. Here's your stuff back."

"Um, Stan? You can keep them. Just for today, though. It's still pretty cold in the school."

"Oh, thanks. But... you're sure you won't need them? It is chilly in here."

_Stan, you're so kind. But you need them more than I do. _

"Nah, dude. I'll be fine. See you in third period, 'kay?"

"Okay. Later."

"Yeah."

_And as I watch him walk away from me in my hat and mittens, I know I will not need my winter gear today. Because he's the one who fills my body and soul with warmth. _

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

_Woo-hoo! Did you like it? Oh yeah, baby. It's just getting started. See, even though these are drabbles, they'll follow one storyline with several key plot points. Review please! I love all of you readers and reviewers! ;) Until next time! _


End file.
